nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Fury (CB)
Description The Holy Fury is a priestess of Helm. While other clerics cower behind shields and get weighed down by heavy armor, she moves at lightning speed with such agility and grace that her actions are a veritable blur. She has perfected her body to such an extent that she can keep up her blazing pace almost infinitely, her weapons swinging as if in perpetual motion... Character Creation Highlights: * The Holy Fury can move at 180% of normal run speed virtually all the time * Improved Evasion and Deflect Arrows * Immunity to all diseases and poisons * Level 9 cleric spell access * 17 attacks per round, the maximum possible (15 attacks per round without Divine Power) * Extremely high buffed AB, can hit up to AC 82 without a natural 20 * Premonition for physical damage reduction, and Protection from Energy and Energy Immunity for elemental damage reduction * Stone Body for damage reduction 10/adamantine, immunity to knockdown, stuns, and critical hits (can use Death Immunity and Freedom to circumvent the penalties for the spell) * Greater Restoration to heal oneself back to full HP several times per day Clerics are usually built to be strength-based. I love playing clerics, and their wisdom has such synergy with the monk class that I wanted to try out a dual-wielder. This build has 17 attacks per round fully buffed and has great defensive abilities in the form of cleric spells. It has very high AB and decent AC. The character sheet will refuse to show all your attacks after you've fully buffed yourself, but that's okay. I picked human so no XP penalty for the early leveling process and for the extra feat, as this is a very feat-starved build. If you want to min/max it a bit more to get Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting earlier, you can go with any of the other races that gives +2 dex racial bonus (you will also gain +1 AC and +1 AB, but have to give up a feat). Build: Cleric 17 for access to level 9 spells (persistent Prayer and Haste), caster level 21 for dispelling and buff duration purposes. Air domain for Uncanny Dodge (won't lose dexterity or wisdom bonuses to AC) and Time domain for Haste and Premonition. You need at least a +3 wisdom item to cast 9th level spells, but that shouldn't be hard to come by. The cleric levels are taken early because buffs help out combat when magic items are scarce. Monk 11 for AC+2, Improved Evasion, and Greater Flurry of Blows. The extra 30% movement speed is nice when stacked with Haste for 180% movement. Fighter 2 for bonus fighter feats. This build is playable from 1-30 and should do well in any setting. Early on play as a normal cleric with light weapons (such as mace), or you can specialize in kamas to take advantage of Flurry. With cleric buffs and a good attack bonus through high dexterity, it should be a breeze. The build is geared toward PvE but can be tweaked for PvP purposes. Suggested PvP build: Cleric 17, Monk 11, Shadowdancer 2. Start with 20 dex, and get cleric domains Luck (free Luck of Heroes) and Time, as Shadowdancer 2 will grant Uncanny Dodge. The PvP build is less "clean," won't get Uncanny Dodge until level 30 so is susceptible to flat-foot AC loss while leveling, and has to dedicate two feats (Dodge and Mobility) to qualify for Shadowdancer. However, Hide in Plain Sight combined with run speed can be amazing. Notes Natural AC: 28 Equipped AC: 58 +8 Armor Bonus +5 Deflection Bonus +8 Dexterity Bracer +8 Wisdom Amulet +5 Boots of Sun Soul --- 54 +3 Extended Recitation +1 Persistent Haste --- 58 Base Saves: Fortitude 21 Reflex 22 Will 22 Buffed Saves Fortitude 33 Reflex 38 Will 38 (With equipment +8 wis, +8 dex, Superior Resistance, Persistent Bless, Persistent Prayer, Extended Recitation and Extended Battletide) Attacks per round: 5 (Base) + 1 (Divine Power) + 2 (Greater Flurry) = 8 x 2 16 attacks + 1 (Haste) = 17 attacks per round Attack Bonus unbuffed, naked and with mundane kama: Main hand: +36/+31/+26/+21/+16 Off-hand: +36/+31/+26/+21/+16 Calculation 20 (BAB) +9 (Dex) +5 (Greater Magic Weapon) +1 (Epic Prowess) +1 (Weapon Focus) ----------------------------- 36 With +8 kama, +8 dex equipment, Greater Flurry of Blows, and fully buffed Main hand: +63/+63/+63/+63/+58/+53/+48/+43/+38 Off-hand: +63/+63/+63/+58/+53/+48/+43/+38 Calculation: 20 (BAB) +8 (Kama) +9 (DEX) +4 (DEX from items) +1 (Weapon Focus) +1 (Persistent Prayer) +1 (Persistent Bless) +1 (Persistent Aid) +3 (Persistent Divine Favor) +10 (Extended Divine Power) +2 (Extended Battletide) +3 (Extended Recitation) ----------------------------- 63 That is 42 rounds (caster level 21 extended) of insane attack bonus, or 4.2 minutes of real time which can be recast multiple times per rest. With mundane kamas the damage per round is not too impressive. Bull's Strength or strength improving items will help, as well as magical damage bonuses. After you loot or craft some good kamas, you will be a walking flurry of destruction. Damage: Assuming a +8 Kama with 15d6 elemental damage and all hits land 1d6 (base) +8 (Enhancement) +5d6 (Electrical enchantment) +5d6 (Acid enchantment) +5d6 (Fire enchantment) +3 (+6 STR from Divine Power) +3 (Divine Favor) +2 (Battletide) +1 (Prayer) ---- 33-113 damage per hit (73 average) x 17 hits = 561-1921 damage per round (1241 average)! Skills: Concentration: 33 Spellcraft: 30 Tumble: 30 Use Magic Device: 16 (Leftover 13 points can go to anything you want, for example Heal, Hide or Diplomacy) Character Progression References Author: Lia category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Divine Character builds category:Dual Wielding Character builds category:Spell Swords category:Power Builds